


Leap of Faith

by Tillymint



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint
Summary: Serena left, its been a year, but what happens when she decides to return home?





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes a leap of faith is all that's needed. Sometimes it's a tiny leap, other times its such a leap that it feels that your life depends on it and failing isn't an answer 

Serena Campbell sat on the edge of the bed staring into space. Running things over and over in her mind. 

It had been a year since she had left. Left her job. Left her life. Left Jason. Left her love. Bernie. 

She had thought about the moment she would return many a times. At first it was so easy. Only days had passed however once the days turned into weeks it became harder to picture returning to the life she once had and even harder once the weeks turned to months. 

Now her she was, sat in yet another hotel room all alone, picturing what her life was like before. It had been so hard saying goodbye to everything she had loved, everything that felt like home but it needed to be done. She needed time on her own. A time to grieve and a time to process. Something she knew she needed to do on her own. It had been tough, it was still tough. She longed to be back home. She longed to be in the arms of Bernie. 

She just needed to be brace enough. She needed to be back home. She wanted to be back home. Initially when she left she had spoken to Bernie all the time, as the days apart grow Serena opted for more silence trying to spare her feelings of being away from Bernie. 

She had been met by resistance from Bernie. For months she was constantly call, text email but Serena stopped taking the calls, then stopped the emails. 

Serena hurt herself in the process. She didn't know how long she would be away for and she didn't want Bernie putting her life on hold waiting for her to return. Something Serena didn't know if she ever would when she first left. 

She had travelled all over. The past year really was about finding herself again. It had taken months but she finally felt comfortable in her own skin. Now here she was contemplating returning home. 

She was content with travelling but she always knew something was missing. Bernie. Bernie was missing. 

Serena thought long and hard about her decision. She played the outcomes out in her head. Would Bernie be happy to see her? Would she have waited? Would she have moved on? 

Serena shuddered at the last thought. She couldn't bare to think of Bernie with anyone else. Although she wanted her to be happy, she hated the thought of anyone taking her place but she knew she would have to accept it. After all she left, she stopped the communication. 

Her mind was made up. She needed to return home. She wanted her old life back with her friends. With her Bernie. She just hoped that when she got home. Bernie was still there. She hoped she was still her Bernie.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride back to Holby felt like time had stopped. Thoughts of her past life, before leaving flooded her memory. Thoughts of Jason, of the ward, of her friends. Of Bernie. She prayed things would still be the same but she was not naive in her thoughts. She had been away for a year. 

At first it was suppose to only be a couple of months, but it felt good exploring different places. Learning about things. About herself. She had struggled at first, leaving Bernie so soon after losing Elinor was one of the hardest decisions she had ever made. 

There were many times she thought of returning home. But something stopped her. She wasn't sure what but she knew it wasn't the right time for her. 

Bernie however was never far away from her thoughts. Every day she thought of her. She pictured her owning the ward and bossing everyone around. She could almost hear her laugh. That infectious laugh that made Serena's heart melt. 

She longed to be back with her but she knew it wouldn't be an easy task. Things weren't as easy for Bernie as they were for Serena. Serena was very open with her feelings, Bernie on the other hand was like a closed book. It was impossible to tell how she was feeling. 

It took months before she admitted to Serena how she felt. Even then, she had difficulty adjusting, she let Serena in and then she left. She understood how hard it was for Serena, she hated seeing her in pain, it still didn't make Bernie feel better though. 

As the train finally pulled into the station, Serena felt a wave of panic hit her. Here she was, back in Holby. Back where she belongs. She had been in regular contact with two of her closest friends while she was away, only one of them knew about her return. 

She wanted to keep it quiet. She didn't want Bernie to know until she figured out the best way to tell her. As much as she loved Ric she knew he loved to wind Bernie up and she couldn't give him the satisfaction of telling Bernie that Serena was back. Bernie would never forgive her for telling him first. 

As she left the train, she noticed a familiar figure stood silently on the station. Henrik. Her closest friend. Her confidant. 

"Welcome home Serena" Henrik smiled opening his arms. 

The warmth of the man that was normally so clinical shocked Serena. As if it was the most natural thing in the world she stepped forward. His long arms wrapped around her. 

Serena breathed in. A friendly face. She was happy. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcomed.


End file.
